deutscheherrschaftfandomcom-20200215-history
Germany
Nazi Germany (or just Germany) is a country in Europe that was the lead nation of the former Axis powers. Its capital is Welthauptstadt Germania (World Capital Germania) or Germania, formerly Berlin. Its leader is Wolfgang Fischer. Founded by Paul von Hindenburg in 1933, Nazi Germany won WWII and became the European superpower. It also leads the Reich Sphäre. History After 14 years under the 'evil' democracy of the Weimar Republic, Paul von Hindenburg, a WWI veteran, took power in Germany. He then became president of Germany, but in 1934 he died and Adolf Hitler got an upgrade from Chancellor to Fuhrer, merging president and chancellor together. After that, Hitler's Germany won the Saar Protectorate after a plebiscite and the Rhineland was remilitarized. These moves were opposed by the French Third Republic and the United Kingdom, but no war happened in 1936. Then in 1938, Hitler started the Anschluss, annexing Austria into Germany, Later that year, Sudetenland was handed over to German hands with the Munich Agreement (which Czechoslovakia was not invited to). So after the controversial agreement, "Peace for our time" was declared by Neville Chamberlain, the second to last prime minister of Britain. And after the Nazis broke up Czechoslovakia by annexing Bohemia and Moravia while liberating Slovakia into the puppet state of the Slovak Republic, the Allied Powers really put their foot down. This time, Hitler had taken Memel and Klaipeda from Lithuania, and the Free City of Danzig joined Germany shortly after. Now it was time for Hitler's Germany to invade Poland and take the Polish Corridor and Poznan to restore the old borders of Germany. However, once Germany declared war on Poland, France and Britain declared war on Germany. The Blitzkrieg of Poland was a huge success, with Poland surrendering by October 1st 1939. While the USSR occupied the East, Germany invaded Benelux to go around the Maginot Line and invade France. By Christmas of 1939, France fell to the Wehrmacht. France became a puppet of Germany, headed in Vichy and led by Philippe Petain. It was internationally called Vichy France, but it was officially the French State. Germany owned the coasts in case of a British Invasion, but the Wehrmacht managed to pull it together and take down Britain, selling Northern Ireland to the Republic of Ireland. This united Ireland. Next, Germany invaded Yugoslavia with the help of Bulgaria, Hungary and Italy. Since Italy's military wasn't really good at anything, Germans did most of the work and partitioned Yugoslavia into the Independent State of Croatia, the Republic of Serbia and into Hungarian, Italian, German and Bulgarian lands. Serbia and Croatia eventually drifted further from Germany as the Axis broke up. Operation Barbarossa was then executed, with the Germans rapidly swarming into the USSR. This happened in 1940, and ended in 1945. Mass recruitment was used to break up the USSR, but it helped that a counterattack by Japan on the USSR meant the Red Army was split between the Eastern and Siberian fronts. This helped the Battle of Moscow and the surrender of the USSR in 1945. Since the Hindenburg crossed the Atlantic, Germany carried out bombing raids on the USA and then started the Wunderwaffe, nuking New York City in the process. The Commonwealth surrendered, and the USA surrendered too. This lead to the Berlin Peace Treaties, ending the war in a German Victory. German and Italian forces squadded up to invade Switzerland in 1950, three years after the treaties took effect. Switzerland was broke into French, German and Italian sectors, ending the Switzerland War. However, a map of the German Confederation got into the hands of Benito Mussolini's son Antonio, and he was outraged. Benito had been assassinated the year before, so Antonio got revenge and declared war on Germany. This move angered Hitler, and the Wehrmacht was in Rome by 1952. Italy then ceded South Tirol and Istria, ending the First German-Italian War. Hitler resigned in 1957 due to health concerns and his children, so Wolfgang Fischer took power and ended concentration camps in fear that it would decline the population. Instead, military service and mass employment were introduced. England still uses concentration camps, but concentration camps in Germany have been shut down, recycled or turned into historical monuments. Politics The only legal party in Germany is the NSDAP/Nazi party, though there is another party known as the Preußen-Partei that supports Prussian culture being the norm in Germany. Both parties are at good ends with each other, and oppose Italy. The NSDAP is 85%, while the Preußen-Partei is 15%. Relations German relations with Italy: Unfriendly German relations with Sweden: Friendly German relations with Spain: Friendly Economy On data from the 1960 economic survey of the Greater German Reich, the Deutsche Mark has inflated from its 1950 value by 5%. This is due to more mints producing money, leading to higher prices and more investors. Germany has just over half of its population in the workforce, while a quarter is children that are too young to work (child labor was outlawed in Germany due to violence and health concerns) and the rest are in the military. However, Danzig filed for chapter 9 bankruptcy in 1957 after spending huge amounts of money on services for the city mayor, who was taking vacations to tropical islands on taxpayer's dollars. The mayor was also seldom in Danzig, mostly on vacation in Tahiti or having lavish dinners with Hitler's family. So he was forced to resign, but Danzig had spend the equivalent of $2,000,000 on the city mayor. Also, a huge shipping industry broke up after its CEO committed suicide, so it shut down and Danzig has been on the verge of collapse ever since. Military Germany has approximately 15 million manpower in its military, enough to rival armies of other superpowers. Category:Reichs Sphare